


Taking good care of my baby

by adamcansuckme



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: You’re sick and Chris is taking care of you in every way he knows.





	Taking good care of my baby

This sucked. You had been sick for almost a week. The sore throat had stopped, thank God, otherwise you would have gotten sick of eating soup all the time. At least now you could properly swallow food. But still, you felt like shit: fever now and then, headaches, soreness, congestion and cough. The good old flu. You had to thank all the gods and then some for having Chris in your life. The sweet loving meatball didn’t leave your side, risking getting sick himself to take care of you. 

He’d bring you the medication along with a tall glass of water; he’d draw you a steamy bath with relaxing salts and even give you a scrub; he even cooked all your favorites and brought you breakfast in bed or dinner in the living room so you could eat wrapped in blankets and watching your TV.

He had just tucked you in and brought you a book to read under the light from the lamp on the nightstand and was now in the kitchen making you some nice hot tea to bring along with your medicines. He was the perfect boyfriend. He came in carrying a tray with a glass of water, your medication and a steaming cup. You closed the book, marking the page with your finger, and took your medicines, drinking all the water to swallow all those pills. Chris placed the tea cup on the nightstand and touched your forehead with the back of his hand, testing your temperature.

“How’s your head? Hurting?” He had a truly worried look behind his sweet eyes, but all you could notice was how sexy he looked with that beard and and his haird brushed to the side.

“No, I’m good.”

“What about your body? Feeling sore?” He took the empty water glass from you hands and placed it with the tray on the floor.

“Not now, no.” You felt your muscles relaxing and sinking in the matress and the pile of pillows behind your back.

“Can you breathe alright?”

“Yes, Chris.” You smiled and rolled your eyes. This worrying of his was actually very cute. “I’m not dying, you know? It’s just a flu.”

“Yeah, well, just checking.” He leaned in, his warm hand cupping your cheek and kissed your forehead. “Wouldn’t want my girl to get worse.”

He got up and took the basket full of tissues with him.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” He said, heading towards the bathroom. “You drink your tea and go to bed, okay?”

“I’m already  _in_ bed, Chris.” You teased.

“You know what I mean. You need to rest.” He disappeared into the bathroom and half closed the door.

“Sir, yes, sir!” And even though he couldn’t see it, you saluted, and heard him laugh when he turned on the shower.

Feeling the warmth of your pijamas and the blankets, and the softness of your bed, you read a few pages of your book, but couldn’t let your mind wonder to the droplets of water that would be running down the curve of his ass. _Oh damn…_

Not long later he finished his shower and you saw him coming out with the towel around his hips and his hair still damp. You swallowed and tried to keep reading, realizing you had to start the paragraph all over again.

“How’s your nose? Can you breathe okay?” Slowly, Chris walked around the bed.

“You already asked me that.” You rolled your eyes and didn’t look up.

“I know. Still, can you breathe alright?” He stopped between the bed and the wardrobe, even reached for his underwear drawer.

“Yes, Chris, right now I can breathe just fine.”

“Good.“ He turned around and raised his eyebrows, stepping right by your side and reaching for the lamp. "‘Cause you’re gonna need it.”

The lights went off and before you could squeal, he had taken the book off your hand and the blankets were flying in the dark. You felt his fingers hooking on the waist of your pants and tugging on it and you raised you hips, letting him get rid of it, making you giggle.

“Really, Chris? I’m sick. I can’t think of anything else more disgusting than kissing me right now.” You felt his hands running between your thighs, spreading them.

“Oh, that’s not where I’m planning to put my mouth.”

You felt his warm wet tongue probing between your folds as his spread your thighs. Your head sank into the pillow and a large smile curled your lips.

“You sick bastard…” Your voice was slow and lazy, enjoying the feeling of his tongue.

“You’re the one that’s sick. I’m the one trying to take care of you. Now shush.”

He dipped two wet fingers inside you, slowly pumping as the tip of his tongue flicked agaist your clit. Your eyes were rolling to the back of your head already. The pads of his fingers found your spot and you knew he wasn’t going to take his time and tease you - this was going to drive you up the wall like a rocket before the countdown was finished. He enveloped his lips around your clit and suckled like a hungry man as his fingers tapped your sweet spot. Your arms went up to the head board for something to grab on to.

“Oooh Chriiiiss…”

He sucked harder on your clit as his finger pumper quicker. His other hand slid under your shirt to find your breast and pinch your nipple. When he nibbled on your little bud, the tip of his tongue flicking on it behind his teeth, you saw stars, comets and planets, the air evading your lungs.

He still sucked and licked for a while, cleaning your release and chuckling against your pussy.

“I don’t care if you’re sick, you still taste amazing."


End file.
